Black Panther (Film)
'Black Panther ' ist der 18. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Im Januar 2011 wurde Mark Bailey als Drehbuchautor engagiert. *Marvel Produzent Kevin Feige bestätigte in einem Interview, dass man an einem Black Panther Film definitiv arbeite. *Moris Chestnaut veröffentlichte einen Tweet, in dem er schrieb: "Zeit sich mit der Rolle des Black Panther auseinander zu setzen". ''Später wurde dieser wieder gelöscht. *Chadwick Boseman würde gerne die Rolle des Black Panther übernehmen, solange der Film charakterzentriert würde. *John Boyega twitterte am 22. Juli 2014, dass er, im Bezug zu ''Black Panther, '' bereit für eine Rolle eines Marvel-Films sei ("Marvel role? ....hehehe ... I'm dam right aiming for it"). Der Tweet wurde mittlerweile aber wieder gelöscht. *Laut Stan Lee befindet sich ''Black Panther bereits in Arbeit. Das gab er zumindest auf einer Fan Expo in Kanada an. *Im Zuge der Veröffentlichung der Phase 3 des MCU wurde Chadwick Boseman als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. *Am 19. November gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2, Captain Marvel sowie Inhumans bekannt. * Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Films wurde Black Panther auf den 6. Juli 2018 verschoben. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. *Einem Gerücht zufolge hat Loki einen Auftritt. *Kevin Feige gab an, dass das Casting zu dem Film bereits auf mehreren Ebenen laufe und man sich in den nächsten Wochen mit möglichen Regisseuren treffen wolle. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel-Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Angeblich soll Martin Freeman seine Rolle aus Captain America: Civil War in diesem Film fortsetzen. Die Seite Latino Review mutmaßt, es könnte sich um die Rolle Everett K. Ross handeln, welcher für das US-Außenministerium arbeitet und als Wakanda-Experte gilt. * Marvel wollte die Selma-Regisseurin Ava DuVernay für einen Marvel-Film engagieren, berichtet The Warp. Spekulationen zufolge könnte es sich um Captain Marvel oder Black Panther handeln. In einem Interview mit dem Essence Magazin bestätigte DuVernay, dass sie nicht den Regie-Posten übernehmen wird, obwohl die Verhandlungen bereits recht weit fortgeschritten waren. So hatte sie schon Treffen mit den Autoren, den Marvel-Executives und dem T'Challa-Darsteller Chadwick Boseman. Die Vorstellungen von Marvel und DuVernay, was die Story von Black Panther angeht, gingen aber zu weit auseinander. * Einer der ikonischsten Gegner von Black Panther, Ulysses Klaue hatte bereits einen Auftritt in Avengers: Age of Ultron. In diesem wurde er von Andy Serkis verkörpert. Ob seine Rolle auch in Black Panther einen Auftritt haben wird, ist derzeit noch unklar. * Am 6. Oktober 2015 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Joe Robert Cole in finalen Verhandlungen stecke das Drehbuch von Black Panther neu zu schreiben. Dazu gaben sie ebenfalls an, dass sein Drehbuch für Inhumans wahrscheinlich nicht mehr genutzt werde. Seit dem 12. Februar ist nun auch offziell bekannt das Cole das Drehbuch schreibt dar er bereits Interviews über Black Panther führt. * Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde der Film zugunsten von Ant-Man and the Wasp auf den 16. Februar 2018 vorverlegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus. * Unbestätigten Gerüchten vom 3. Dezember 2015 der Seiten Variety, The Warp ''und Birth.Movies.Death'' zufolge, soll sich Creed - Rocky's Legacy Regisseur Ryan Coogler in Verhandlungen um den Regieposten befinden. Am 5. Januar 2016 wurde Ryan Coogler dann auch tatsächlich als Regisseur von Kevin Feige bestätigt. * Am 30. Dezember 2015 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin bekannt, dass Black Panther eine hauptsächlich afro-amerikanische Besetzung haben wird. *Am 29. März 2016 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther (15. Februar 2018) und Ant-Man and the Wasp (9. August 2018) bekannt. *Am 11. April 2016 verriet Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit Collider.com, dass Ryan Coogler am Drehbuch mitschreiben wird und die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Frühjahr 2017 beginnen sollen. *Lupita Nyong'o (12 Years a Slave) steht in Verhandlungen für eine Rolle in Black Panther als Love Interest. Die Spekulationen, um welche Rolle es sich handeln könnte, reichen von Monica Lynne, eine Sängerin, der Black Panther einst das Leben rettete und Okoye, eine der Dora Milaje (Black Panthers Bodyguards; eine war bereits in The First Avenger: Civil War zu sehen) bis hin zu Ororo Iqadi Munroe. Bei letzterer dürfte es schwer werden, da die Rechte an Ororo Munroe bei Fox liegen. Am 8. Juni bestätigte Michael B. Jordan Nyong'os Teilnahme am Projekt. *Am 13. Mai 2016 berichtete der The Hollywood Reporter exklusiv, dass Michael B. Jordan (Fantastic Four) eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Jordan gehört zum Stammcast von Regisseur Ryan Coogler. Er spielte in seinen beiden Vorgängerfilmen Fruitvale Station und Creed mit. Am 8. Juni 2016 bestätigte Jordan seine Teilnahme am Projekt. *Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Kevin Feige auf der San Diego Comic Con bekannt das Michael B. Jordan den Bösewicht des Films, Erik Killmonger spielen wird. Ebenfalls wurde Nyong's Rolle als Nakia enthüllt. Zudem wurde die Teilnahme von The Walking Dead-Star Danai Gurira bekannt. Er soll Okoye, den Anführer der Dora Milage verkörpern. Bilder Poster Black Panther Teaser.jpg Black Panther Filmlogo.jpg Black Panther Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg Promobilder Produktionsbild.jpg|So wird Black Panther aussehen Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3